


Episode 9: System Naturalization

by tarrysmith



Series: The Dubious Adventures Of The Unholy Three [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarrysmith/pseuds/tarrysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, sometimes these three just push forward and insist that I write them. This isn’t even the story they wanted me to write at first; but, this was necessary to set up that story!  </p><p>From this you can expect kinky, raunchy, but sweet, as are all my fics…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 9: System Naturalization

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you read and like it. Feel free to let me know. I also accept story ideas for these three; so far no one’s suggested anything, but I’d be happy to consider it if anyone did!

The Dubious Adventures Of The Unholy Three

Episode 9, System Naturalization

Clint was vaguely aware that Loki was trying to have a conversation with Natasha, but as her mouth was otherwise occupied, she wasn’t contributing much to the said conversation. Clint thought he himself might want to weigh in, but now was just not the time; he was too close to his orgasm. He was kneeling behind Nat, his hard cock thrusting deep into her wet pussy as he fucked her, hard. Each time he thrust into her, it caused her body to rock forward, which caused her to swallow Loki quite effectively, but Loki kept insisting on trying to talk to her, and finally she pulled off of him, taking his cock in her hand and stroking him, thus freeing her mouth so that she actually could.

“I hadn’t actually thought of that,” she said, her musical voice strained as Clint repeatedly kept hitting her g-spot with each thrust of his hard cock in her pussy. “You’ll have to apply, and study for the tests…ungh… god, Loki, could we talk about this after?” her voice rising to a scream at the end, as Clint reached around her and found her clit with his fingers.

“Nat,” Clint groaned, “I want to feel you come around me. Loki, I love you, but shut the fuck up!”

Natasha mouthed “later” silently to Loki, then said out loud, ”Loki, love, fuck my mouth. I want to feel you cum down my throat.”

“Fuck,” Loki moaned, Natasha’s mouth finally getting to him, and conversation temporarily forgotten, he gently grasped her head in both hands, holding her as still as Clint would allow, and began thrusting into her mouth in earnest. Nat hollowed her cheeks, and swallowed when she felt him hit the back of her throat.

Clint continued fucking Nat, working his fingers faster and faster on her clit, his cock still hitting the right spot inside her with each stroke. As her climax hit, she wanted to cry out both her husbands’ names, but as Loki’s cock was still down her throat, she had to be content with a wordless cry, as her pussy spasmed and clenched around Clint’s cock.

That sensation was what Clint was needing, and he stiffened and shot hot cum deep inside her, joining her in the last few dying quivers of her own orgasm.

Now that Clint was no longer thrusting against her, Loki took over, pulling her off his cock with surprising strength, then, grasping her hips and pulling her down on top of himself, he impaled her, thrusting frantically into her wet pussy, now dripping with Clint’s cum, as well as her own juices. Loki found it so incredibly erotic, the evidence of both his spouses’ satisfaction, and soon, he added his to theirs, as, holding Natasha, he thrust up into her hard, one last time, and with a roar, came almost violently.

“Oh, Loki,” Nat moaned, as his climax wrung another out of her, and then all three of them collapsed bonelessly into a tangled heap of limbs and hair, the sounds of their pants filling the air.

As Natasha lay on her back in the middle, cradling both men in her arms, Clint idly stroked his hand over Natasha’s collar bones and Loki’s shoulder. “What were you two on about, earlier?” he asked lazily.

“Loki wants to run for the vacant seat on the city council,” Natasha said proudly.

“What a great idea,” Clint said, sounding impressed. He lifted his head a little and smiled at Loki, reaching out a hand and running it through his husband’s hair. “You’d be a very effective city councilman.”

“Yes, well,” Loki said pensively, frowning a little. “It seems I need to be an American citizen before I can run, which I’m not!”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to work on getting you your citizenship,” Natasha said. “We can start the research on that tomorrow.”

“You would help me?” Loki asked, tears in his eyes.

“Loki,” Clint asked patiently. “How long have we been together?”

“All told, almost six years,” Loki said softly. “You know it’s the best six years of my life!”

“And still, you’re always surprised when we want to help you,” Natasha murmured.

“Loki, we’re your family,” Clint said sternly. ”We help each other – it’s what families do!”

“We love you, Loki,” Natasha said, kissing his forehead. ”Of course, we’ll help you get your citizenship!”

***

The steps for obtaining naturalized American citizenship are easy to find online. Natasha, Clint, and Loki sat around their living room, Natasha and Clint on their tablets, Loki on his desktop, making note of all the things he would need to do and study. He found that he had already met the residency requirements (five years), and he already understood, spoke, read, and wrote English, and now it was just a matter of studying the history, forms of government, and pledges involved.

Loki threw himself into his studies. The election was in nine months’ time, so he knew he would need to fast-track his citizenship application, in order to be able to put his name into the campaign pool for the position. Natasha and Clint did all they could to help, but of necessity, most of the work had to be done by Loki himself. His spouses found that they could help the most by relieving Loki of as many of the domestic duties as they could. They each took turns cooking, although both of them were quite hopeless, and one Sunday afternoon, Loki couldn’t stand it anymore.

“I need a break from studying, anyway,” he declared, kicking them both out of the kitchen. “And, we’re all starving here! Clint, you’ve lost ten pounds!” Clint didn’t say anything, because it was true.

Loki put on his ‘I Cook What I Want!’ apron, and proceeded to cook homemade vegetable beef soup, steak, baked potatoes, mixed vegetables, homemade whole wheat yeast rolls, and a seven layer fudge cake with mocha frosting. The three of them gorged themselves, moaning almost orgasmically.

“Damn, Loki,” said Clint. “I am never going to try to cook again. I can’t come close to you, and it’s just a waste of my time, and an affront to all of our taste buds!”

“Me too,” Natasha said softly, gazing lovingly at Loki. “We can eat out from now on, until you’re done with your tests.”

“I’m almost ready,” Loki said, grinning. “And I’ve really missed this. I’ve missed cooking, and I’ve missed you.” He looked at them both lovingly.

Just then, one of the babies started crying. Loki cocked his head, listening for a moment. ”I’ve missed them, too,” he said, a soft expression on his face. “It’s Phil; I’ll get him.” Because that was the other thing that Nat and Clint had done – they had relieved Loki of most of the responsibility of the two children, and Loki really had missed them.

Now, he came out of the nursery with both Frigga and Phil in his arms. “I’m taking the rest of the evening off!” he said. “I need to reconnect with my children, and with you, too!”

***

The day of Loki’s final citizenship test dawned bright and sunny, and he considered that a good omen. He had passed all the other tests with perfect scores, and he had no reason to suppose he wouldn’t just nail this one as well. He packed a lunch, kissed both babies, then pulled Clint and Natasha to him in a three-way hug. “Wish me luck, you guys!” he said cheerfully.

“Of course, Loki,” Nat said, smiling her special for-Loki-only smile.

“You’ll do great!” Clint said, kissing him swiftly.

“I’ll see you this afternoon,” Loki said, and closed the door behind him on his way out.

***

Loki stood proudly with the two dozen or so others, right hands raised while they took the Naturalization Oath of the United States of America.

“…and that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; so help me God.”

There was a collective cheer, and then families mobbed the new citizens. There were smiles, hugs, tears, kisses, and congratulations all about him, but Loki only had eyes and ears for the four people who meant the most to him. Natasha and Clint came up to him, each holding a baby. Loki draped and arm loosely about each of their shoulders, tears running down his face, kissing each of them in turn.

“Oh, Loki, don’t cry,” Natasha said tenderly.

“They’re happy tears, I think,” Clint said softly, wiping Loki’s face gently.

Loki nodded, and dropped a kiss on each baby’s head. “I didn’t know it would mean so much to me,” he said, sounding surprised. “But, I find that I am proud to be an American!”

And now, you can put your name in to run for the city council seat!” Natasha said with satisfaction.

“Tomorrow, because I am burdened with glorious purpose!” said Loki happily. “But tonight, I’m celebrating with my American family as an American, in the Land of the Free and the Home of the Brave!”

The End, for now… :)

The Naturalization Oath of the United States of America

"I hereby declare, on oath, that I absolutely and entirely renounce and abjure all allegiance and fidelity to any foreign prince, potentate, state, or sovereignty, of whom or which I have heretofore been a subject or citizen; that I will support and defend the Constitution and laws of the United States of America against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I will bear arms on behalf of the United States when required by the law; that I will perform noncombatant service in the Armed Forces of the United States when required by the law; that I will perform work of national importance under civilian direction when required by the law; and that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; so help me God."


End file.
